Wedding Date
by dreamninja
Summary: Hikaru needs a date for Sophie's wedding to proved to her ex Ryuga that she's moved on.
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru frowned at the invitation in her hand. It was to Sophie and Julian's wedding. The worst part of it is when Sophie called her and said her ex Ryuga would be the best man and she wanted Hikaru to be the maid of honor.

_I have to find someone to go with so I can show Ryuga i'm over him._

She picked up her phone and searched through her contacts. Then she dialed Madoka to ask her for advice.

"Hey Karu what's up"Madoka asked.

"You got an invitation to Sophie and Julian's wedding right"Hikaru asked.

"Yeah i'm glad they finally decided to get married I hope i'll be next"Madoka said.

"Well I have a problem"Hikaru said.

"What is it"Madoka asked.

"Ryuga's the best man"

"Oh well i'm sure he'll keep to himself so you don't have to worry about it"Madoka tried to assure her.

"I need to find a date for the wedding. Do you think you could help me"Hikaru asked.

"Of course let me just make a few calls"Madoka said hanging up.

An hour later Madoka called Hikaru back.

"Ok well I finally found someone"Madoka said.

"Really who"Hikaru asked.

"He should be on his way to your house now"Madoka said.

"You did what"Hikaru yelled. Then she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll call you back later"Hikaru said. She hung up not even waiting for Madoka to say anything. She went to the door and was surprised to see Bao.

"Bao what are you doing here"Hikaru asked looking around Bao to look for the guy Madoka was talking about.

"Are you looking for your date to Sophie's wedding"Bao asked.

"H-How did you know"Hikaru asked.

"I owed Ginga a favor"Bao said.

"So you're my date"Hikaru asked.

"Yeah is that a problem"Bao asked.

"No not at all to be totally honest I just didn't expect you of all people"Hikaru said.

"Well if that's how it's gonna be i'll leave"Bao said turning around.

"Wait I didn't mean it like that. Please come inside"Hikaru said smiling at Bao who just looked at her before slowly walking inside. He sat down on the couch and crossed his arms.

"Would you like something to drink"Hikaru asked.

"No i'm fine"Bao said. Hikaru just came and sat on the couch opposite from his.

"Did Madoka by chance tell you all the details"Hikaru asked.

"All I was told is you needed a date to Sophie's wedding"Bao said.

"Well do you have any questions"HIkaru asked.

"To be totally honest I really don't care to hear the details"Bao said.

"Oh ok well do you have a bag packed"HIkaru asked.

"Yeah"Bao said taking a backpack off his back.

"Ok well we have to ride a train to meet Sophie and everyone else so are you ready Ryo has a jet waiting for us and some other bladers"Hikaru said.

"Let's go then"Bao said standing up.

"Ok i'll be right back"Hikaru said running into her room. She came back out with a backpack and they walked out of her apartment and met up with Ginga,Madoka,Aguma,Tsubasa,and Yuu then they all got on the train.

Bao sat across from Hikaru but he pulled out a book and started reading making no effort to talk. Hikaru sighed since the silence was bothering her.

"I'll be back in a sec"Hikaru said getting up.

"Whatever"Bao said not even looking up from his book.

"Madoka can I talk to you for a minute"Hikaru asked.

"Sure what's up"Madoka asked.

"Alone"Hikaru said looking at Ginga who was too busy eating cheeseburgers to even notice her.

"Sure"Madoka said getting up and walking to the food car with Hikaru.

"What's wrong"Madoka asked.

"You set me up with a guy i've only ever met once is what's up"Hikaru said whispering in case someone was around.

"He owed Ginga a favor so I kinda took him up on it"Madoka said.

"You could have at least told me who exactly it was or picked a little bit more social guy"Hikaru said.

"You asked for a date and I got you one plus Ryuga always got jealous easily"Madoka said smiling.

"I guess you're right he is handsome but you can tell he doesn't wanna be around me no one will ever believe we're a couple"Hikaru said.

"I'm sure everything will work out now I have some repairs on Pegasus to do so I gotta go"Madoka said

"Thanks"Hikaru said. "For nothing"she mumbled once Madoka had left the car. When Hikaru got back to the car she saw that Bao was still reading his book. Hikaru just frowned and sat in her seat looking out the window. A few hours later Hikaru woke up and Bao was still reading. She watched him as he read until he looked up at her.

_Is that all he ever does._

"What"he asked clearly annoyed.

"Nothing I just don't understand how you read for so long"Hikaru said.

"It's a good book and reading passes time"Bao said before he stuck his nose back in his book.

"What's it about"Hikaru asked.

"An ancient samurai and a…..never mind it's not like you care"Bao said scowling at her.

"And how do you know what I do and don't care about"Hikaru asked.

"It's getting late you should get some sleep"Bao said closing his book and putting it in his backpack before he picked up his backpack and left.

"Wait a second don't change the subject"Hikaru said going after him. Bao didn't say anything until he got to his room.

"Goodnight sweetie"Bao spat slamming the door in Hikaru's face before she could say anything else. Hikaru frowned and hmmphed before she stormed off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Late the next day everyone got off the train and went into Julian's mansion.

"This place is huge"Yuu said looking at everything.

"Where's the food i'm starving"Ginga said looking around.

"Is that all you ever think about"Madoka said hitting the back of Ginga's head.

"Ow Madoka that hurt"Ginga said and Madoka couldn't help but smile at how cute Ginga looked when he held his head like that and made that face.

"I'll show you to your rooms so you can get settled in and dinner will be in an hour"Sophie said smiling.

"Ok boys you're rooms are to the left"Sophie said pointing down the hall. Bao and Ginga tried to follow but Sophie stood in their way.

"You two can stay with your girlfriends after all I wouldn't want to keep you apart"Sophie said smiling as she took a right and walked down the other hall.

"Here Bao and Hikaru you guys can sleep here and don't worry these walls are soundproof"Sophie said winking at the two couples. Hikaru turned bright red when Sophie said that but if she said they wouldn't do anything like that it might cause suspicion so she kept her mouth shut as she followed Bao into the room.

"Wow this is nice"Hikaru said as she looked at all the expensive decorations. Bao didn't say anything he just started unpacking his stuff while Hikaru admired her surroundings.

"Dinner's ready"A voice said coming from a speaker in the room.

"Well I guess we should head down"Hikaru said.

"Whatever"Bao said walking out the door. Hikaru just sighed and followed him to the dining room. When Hikaru got there she looked in awe at the huge chandelier.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies"Bao whispered in Hikaru's ear. She quickly closed her mouth and composed herself as she saw everyone else.

"Hey Hikaru it's been awhile"Ryuga said.

"Yeah"Hikaru said giving him a short answer before she tried to continue walking but Ryuga stepped in her way.

"Who's this"Ryuga asked glaring at Bao.

"That's Bao"Hikaru said faking a smile as she introduced him.

"Her boyfriend"Bao said putting a hand around her waist and pulling her close to him before he walked past Ryuga who just stood there frowning. Bao led Hikaru to her seat until he finally let go of her waist and she moved further away. Once they were both seated they started to eat in silence. When dinner was over everyone went back to their rooms.

"Thanks for helping me with Ryuga he's my ex"Hikaru said.

"Well if we're gonna pull this off I have to act like we're actually a couple"Bao said.

"Yeah I guess you're right"Hikaru said. She turned around and saw Bao sitting on the couch reading his book.

"You sure do read a lot book boy"Hikaru said looking over his shoulder to try and read the book. She was leaning over the couch to try and read the words but she accidentally fell over the couch and her and Bao were both sent to the floor. Hikaru ended up on top of Bao and their faces were extremely close. They looked at each other for a second before Bao looked away.

"It's getting late you should go to bed"Bao said turning away from her.

"Sorry"Hikaru mumbled as she got up. She held her hand out to him to help him up but he didn't take it. She just frowned and got a pillow and blanket before laying on the couch.

"What are you doing"Bao asked.

"There's only one bed so i'll let you have it since you're helping me"Hikaru said.

"Thanks sweetie that's awfully nice of you"Bao said ruffling Hikaru's hair.

"Hey don't treat me like a kid"Hikaru said frowning.

"Then don't act like one"Bao said.

"And I have a name it's Hikaru"Hikaru said. Bao just laughed before turning off the light. Bao heard Hikaru mumbling but he couldn't hear what she said. He didn't need to know though because he was sure it was directed towards him and it wasn't nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru and Bao were both still sleeping when they heard a knock at the door.

"Hmm Hikaru mumbled getting up and answering the door.

"Hey Hikaru were you still asleep"Sophie asked.

"Yeah it's 7 am I didn't know we were supposed to be up this early"Hikaru said rubbing her eyes.

"Well breakfast will be served soon then you will go with me to make any needed adjustments to the bridesmaid dresses and after that we're just gonna have a girls day"Sophie said smiling.

"Ok we'll be down in a sec"Hikaru said.

"Is Bao still sleeping"Sophie asked trying to peek into the room.

"Yeah i'll wake him up"Hikaru said stepping in Sophie's way.

"Ok bye"Sophie said. Once she left Hikaru went over to Bao who was still fast asleep.

"Bao wake up"Hikaru said shaking him.

"Hmm"Bao mumbled.

"Come on get up"Hikaru said shaking him a little more violently.

"5 more minutes"Bao mumbled.

"Come on get up"Hikaru said trying to pull him out of bed.

"Just a little longer"Bao mumbled pulling her down and rolling over on top of her.

"B-Bao what are you doing"Hikaru asked trying to pull away.

"Hikaru come on or you'll be late"Madoka said walking in the room followed by Ginga.

"Whoa now I see why you're not up yet"Madoka said smiling.

No it's not what it looks like I-"

"Will you all shut up i'm trying to sleep"Bao mumbled.

"We have to get up"Hikaru said trying to squirm again.

Well we'll leave you two alone"Madoka said pulling Ginga out of the room. Once they were gone Hikaru turned back to her problem that was holding her.

"Bao get off of me"Hikaru said squirming and pulling at his hair.

"What are you talking about"Bao asked.

"Open your eyes bonehead"Hikaru said. Bao did and he saw that he was laying on top of a scowling Hikaru. His eyes grew wide and he instantly got off of her.

"Oops"Bao said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Come on"Hikaru said grabbing Bao's hand and running towards the dining room. When they got there they saw that they were the last ones to arrive. Once they were done eating Hikaru went with Madoka and Sophie.

"Why were you so late this morning"Sophie asked as the three girls walked around.

"Oh I uh guess we just lost track of time"Hikaru said blushing.

"She was laying in bed with Bao on top of her"Madoka said smiling.

"Nothing like that happened"Hikaru said shaking her head.

"You don't have to get so embarrassed we're just messing with you"Sophie said.

"Plus he's kinda cute he seems like the strong silent type"Madoka said.

"And he's probably a monster in bed"Sophie said winking at Hikaru.

"Oh my gosh"Hikaru said putting her hands over her blushing face.

"Look we're here"Sophie said going into a room and handing Madoka and Hikaru their dresses.

"These are beautiful"Madoka said rushing behind a curtain to put her dress on.

"How do we look"Hikaru asked as her and Madoka stood in front of Sophie.

"Amazing I just need to have a few adjustments made but you two can take them off"Sophie said. Once they had taken them off the girls were walking around about to leave when they saw Ryuga.

"Hey ladies where are you going"Ryuga asked stepping in their way.

"Out"Madoka said.

"Mind if I come"Ryuga asked looking at Hikaru.

"Sorry it's girls only"Hikaru said.

"Well I-"

"Hey girls what's up"Bao asked walking up to them and putting an arm around Hikaru's waist.

"Hey Bao we were just about to go have a girls night"Madoka said.

"Oh yeah Hikaru told me about that"Bao said.

"Yeah we better get going"Hikaru said.

"Don't get into to much trouble"Bao said before he leaned down and kissed Hikaru on the lips. It didn't last long but Hikaru was still blushing when he pulled away.

"Bye"Bao said walking past a pissed Ryuga.

"Let's go"Madoka said smiling as she pulled Hikaru along.

"Ryuga was pissed"Sophie said once they were out of Julian's mansion.

"So let him be he's the one who left me"Hikaru said.

"Let's not talk about that now it's time to have fun"Madoka said pulling the girls to a bar.


End file.
